


Can I have this dance?

by Linna_Ai



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie 3, Romance, Slash, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O baile estava bem animado, apesar do casalzinho número um do colégio não estar lá. Claro que não era feito só de casais, havia os grupos de amigos dançando e algumas pessoas sozinhas. Dentre eles, havia os que pareciam casais...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> N.A: Inspirada pelo conversas sobre chyan no tumblr, em especial uma em que comentam que a cena do baile é na verdade mais o que Troyella imagina, ja que ambos perderam a festa. Então aqui está o que imaginei que aconteceu d vdd.

 

O baile estava bem animado, apesar do casalzinho número um do colégio não estar lá, talvez por ser um momento em que todos eram as estrelas e em que seu acompanhante era a pessoa mais importante.   
  
Até Sharpay, que ficara a primeira meia hora sentada de cara emburrada por Troy ter preferido viajar para ver Gabriella do que ir, estava agora dançando com Zeke, quase matando o menino de cansaço.   
  
Claro que não era feita só de casais, havia os grupos de amigos dançando e algumas pessoas sozinhas. Dentre eles, havia os que pareciam casais, como Chad e Taylor e Ryan e Kelsi. Era verdade que estavam se divertido, mas na hora que a dança lenta começou não deixou dúvidas de que eram melhores como amigos.   
  
Foram se sentar e as meninas pediram que fossem buscar ponche para elas. Quando voltaram, conversando e rindo, as duas se calaram de imediato e os olharam com expressões travesas.  
  
-To com um mau pressentimento...-Chad disse estreitando os olhos. -Eu conheço esse olhar, nunca é coisa boa...  
  
-Concordo, Shar sempre me olha assim antes de pedir um “favorzinho”...- o loiro revirou os olhos, entregando a bebida assim como o outro fizera.  
  
-Nossa, que coisa, hein? Até parece que somos tão más como a rainha do gelo.- Taylor disse, vendo os dois rirem com o apelido depois de confirmarem que a dita cuja estava bem longe.  
  
-Na verdade, nós somos o contrário. Vamos?- ela olhara para a morena, que sorriu de volta como se falassem uma língua só delas.  
  
-Vamos sim!  
  
Dito isso, elas viraram o copo de bebida garganta a baixo antes de puxar cada uma o seu par pela mão. Em vez de levá-los de volta para a pista de dança, fizeram um caminho discreto até fora do ginásio.  
  
-Por que estamos indo para o auditório?- Ryan perguntou reconhecendo o trajeto.  
  
-Se for mais um ensaio eu vou fugir, não aguento mais isso, eu dei meu melhor naquela valsa hoje, não foi?- Chad reclamou, mas não fez muito esforço para se soltar.  
  
-Sim, ele foi muito bom, com certeza.- Ryan confirmou e viu o amigo agradecer formando as palavras com a boca e depois deixando os ombros esbarrem de leve.  
  
-Shh! Quando chegarmos lá vão saber...- Taylor disse, parando quando alcançaram a porta e Kelsi pegou a chave para abrir. -...ela tem a chave para poder vir treinar com o piano quando quiser...- explicou.  
  
-Eu sei.- Ryan disse, seguindo todos até o palco, cada vez mais curioso.  
  
Ambas os soltaram e Taylor começou:  
  
-Então, todos sabem que vocês tiveram um romance de verão no Lava Springs...- os meninos arregalaram os olhos e coraram, querendo falar, mas ela foi irredutível, erguendo uma mão para impedi-los antes. -Nananah, deixem a gente terminar antes. Então, sabemos que decidiram terminar por terem planos diferentes para faculdade e também por não saberem como o colégio lidaria com algo assim. Não temos casais do mesmo sexo oficialmente, é verdade... algo que eu deveria ter me empenhando mais em mudar como Presidente do Conselho Estudantil e até tenho algumas ideias que tenho certeza que funcionariam...  
  
-Taylor, foco, por favor!- Kelsi interrompeu. -Até porque você não vai concorrer próximo ano, ne?  
  
-Verdade, desculpe, é uma pena, mas vou me embora e o colégio terá que sobreviver sem meu maravilhoso intelecto e... - ela limpou a garganta, vendo o olhar da amiga. -...enfim, sabendo disso, pensamos que talvez, só talvez, ainda houvesse algum sentimento entre vocês e, mesmo se não, como são amigos, não teriam porque recusar uma última dança um com o outro, que deve ser mil vezes mais interessante do que com nós... não que a gente não seja maravilhosa, principalmente eu, claro... e você também, Kelsi, óbvio... enfim, escolham uma música e...  
  
-...E eu toco para vocês dançarem!- Kelsi completou sorrindo e indo se sentar ao piano.  
  
-Meninas...- ambos começaram e então se entreolharam. -...você... quer...?- eles riram por terem falado ao mesmo tempo, levemente constrangidos.  
  
E então Chad olhou para a morena que indicou nada sutilmente para ele agir logo feito homem e falar. Ele sorriu e fez uma reverência, estendendo a mão e dizendo:  
  
-Me concede essa dança, sr. Evans?  
  
O loiro riu um pouco e aceitou, pondo-se em posição para dançaram, com a mão do outro em sua cintura e a sua no ombro dele e as que sobraram unidas.  
  
-Posso escolher qual...?- ele não precisou terminar, indicando o piano com a cabeça.  
  
-Claro, você é o expert, afinal.  
  
O loiro deu um daqueles belos sorrisos dele que sempre causavam borboletas no estômago de Chad de um jeito maravilhoso e então falou algo para Kelsi. Logo estava dançando ao som que ele escolhera. Memórias daquele verão voltaram a sua mente e voltou a sentir aquela paz e alegria que sentiu quando estavam juntos, quando se beijavam ou só ficavam conversando por horas.  
  
Sabia que na carreira que escolhera e esperava seguir no basquete ter aquele tipo de sentimento seria um problema, mas, na verdade, nunca sentira nada tão forte quanto sentira por Ryan. Queria muito saber onde isso poderia ir, quão intenso poderia ser e se o faria feliz, porém o loiro também tinha escolhido e tinha um caminho a seguir, mesmo se ele não ganhasse a tal bolsa para Juliard que ele queria agora, sabia que eventualmente sim e que não se sentiria satisfeito e realizado de outra maneira, assim como Chad também não o seria se largasse o basquete.  
  
Então a escolha madura que tiveram de fazer foi se separar, por mais que doesse, na verdade, antes que fossem longe demais e doesse. Chad tentou voltar para Taylor, mas depois de ver como era estar mesmo apaixonado, sabia que não passavam e não seriam mais que amigos. Ryan também só viera para o baile com Kelsi para ela fazer ciúmes a outro garoto e para dançarem (algo que ele gostava muito, claro).  
  
Podia não ser muito, porém agradeceu por terem aquele último momento de retorno ao que não podia mais acontecer. Iria ser escravo eterno das meninas depois disso, pois elas mereciam, falou isso para o loiro e este concordou de imediato, dizendo que faria o mesmo.   
  
Ao fim da música, sem terem planejado nem nada, apenas se inclinaram em direção ao outro e deixaram os lábios se unirem num último e apaixonado beijo. Seus corpos se moldando um ao outro num abraço apertado e carinhoso.  
  
Era o último ano, o ano da graduação, e este era o último momento em que seriam um antes de voltarem a ser dois e seguirem com suas vidas em direção ao mundo adulto.  
  
 **The end.**


End file.
